


汝坟

by PenMound



Series: 先秦 [9]
Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26015338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenMound/pseuds/PenMound
Summary: 而若是伍子胥还活着，是否就没有他卑躬求人的一天？这样的感情，文种怎么会懂。
Series: 先秦 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841908
Kudos: 2





	汝坟

**Author's Note:**

> 吴越争霸背景

“六月栖栖，戎车既饬，四牡騤騤，载是常服……”夜色苍茫，白发长者坐在大青石上，抬腕摇着一柄蕉叶，口中朗朗有声。

“阿翁阿翁，”地下的孩子听得似懂非懂，攀住长者的膝头，仰面撒娇道，“为什么是六月呀？”

长者慈祥地笑着：“因为啊，就是在六月，我们的先王勾践打进了阖闾城，将吴王夫差的老窝连锅端了。”

“啊！”孩子们爆发出一阵惊喜的欢呼，连连追问：“仗是怎么打的？”“夫差被杀了吗？”更有人握着小拳头，眼睛亮亮的，“要是我早生个几百年就好了！做个将军，也去打一仗！”

（此六月非彼六月，但哄哄孩子们足够了）

长者莞尔，目光渐渐沉淀下来，在朗月疏星下继续吟道：

“玁狁孔炽，我是用急，王于出征，以匡王国……”

周敬王三十八年，越军攻破姑苏时，城上的吴人几乎是束手就擒。

不是关防不够坚固，也不是守军不勇敢，实在是城墙修得太大却兵微将寡，难以全顾。国中主力都被夫差带走了，摄政的太子友和几位将军又战死郊外。越军集中兵力，对着东门猛攻不已，终于得逞。

解决了小股反抗力量后，勾践登上敌楼。这是他第一次以胜利者的姿态俯瞰这座城池。那宽阔的驰道，可还留着他驭马而过的汗水？

六月的江南，火辣辣的白日光像刀子一样剁着大地，教人无处落脚。吴国俘虏七倒八歪地跪在尸堆里。将军们都解开了滞重的盔甲，彼此说笑。

对面高台上示众的人头就是在这个时候闯入视野的。

尽管只剩下一个骷髅了，他们还是在瞬间反应过来，那便是伍子胥。

夫差没有耐心去挖伍子胥的眼睛，于是他把整颗人头都砍下来，挂在了内城正对着东门的方向，以儆效尤。两年了，肌肉坏脱，血液流尽，就连最难腐烂的头发都飘散在了风里。但是那两个空洞洞的眼窝，依然饱含着无声的愤怒。

勾践只看了一眼就移开了目光。范蠡微微挑起了眉毛。众人的神采飞扬被打断，莫名地懊恼起来。

文种走在队列的最后，因此当他看到时，气氛已经发酵了。满地的尸骸迎着太阳，散发出令人厌恶的气息。

“大夫使的好计策。”苦成不无谑意地说。

这话本是实情，听起来却很不对味。文种不由出声辩道：

“伍子胥又不是因强谏才死的。他是死于叛国。”

话一出口，文种自己都有些愕然，在蒸笼一般的六月天生生打了个激灵。

罚当其罪，抑或死得其所？

“子禽。”范蠡轻轻叫道，以目示意。文种一醒神，看到了内城的垛口，完好无缺。可是王子地匆忙集结起来的民夫连张弓的力气都没了。

伍子胥留下的阖闾大城，就是这样啊……

勾践干咳了一声，“走了。”

他们用太子友的头颅换下了伍子胥的首级。

旬日后，文种在官邸外见到了伯嚭。吴太宰风尘仆仆，却不见丧家之犬的颓唐。文种站在门槛后，手虚拦了一道，“你来……”

“这种事情当然只有我来。”伯嚭收紧了圆润的下颌，先行一礼，“文大夫，不会就打算在这里和我说话吧？”

时光忽然掉头向后跑去：早春的会稽山，寒意未褪，山下重重的火把更教人心寒。勾践拥剑而坐，四周交织着恐惧的哭泣声、嘶哑的呵斥声。五千子弟兵伤口逸出的血腥扑向大禹庙，而草木不管不顾地迎风招展，用茸茸的绿意压住那蔼蔼的暗红。文种免冠下山，义无反顾地走向伯嚭的营帐。他自己亦没有十足的把握。

熟悉的厚颜到底起了作用。文种侧身让开，伯嚭一步跨入。两人并肩徐行，伯嚭压低了嗓子问：“你们是从东门进来的？”

文种没回答，算是默认了。伯嚭的咬肌抽搐了一下，“果然。”

伍子胥要求把眼睛挂在东门不是偶然的。阖闾大城周长四十七里二百一十步二尺，其中东面围墙长达十一里七十九步一尺。以胥山、太湖为屏障的小城亦周长十二里，其下广二丈七尺，高四丈七尺。大城水陆各有八门，交通便利，唯独东门不开，就是为了防止越国进犯。然而也正是这个原因，东门上的守备是最少的。越军避开了高壁深堑的盘门、阊门，乘虚而入。

对一个建设者而言，没有比心血成空更惨痛的事了。更何况这样的抵御，还不曾好好开始便草草了断。

两人各怀心事，转眼已走到廊下。伯嚭敛容道：“我是来请和的。大王说，只要贵国肯撤军，一切都好商量。”

“寡君并无一定接受的理由。”文种干脆地说。姑苏城已被全面占领，国库掠夺一空。越军整日在城中搜刮骚扰，百姓惶惶不可终日。勾践与范蠡从长计议，要将吴国国都变成越国的一个邑。

伯嚭翕了翕鼻翼，笑得绵里藏针，“那我只能求越王赐我一死了。”

他说这话时毫无愧意。文种不悦地哼了一声，“你倒是挺有自知之明的。”

“溺人必笑。”伯嚭面不改色，话锋一转，“太子死在你们手上，大王很伤心。”

文种不置一词，心跳急剧地加速。失去血亲的夫差能疯狂成什么样子，他们都是见识过的。而且，吴国的精兵良将尚在黄池，若是拼死拼活打回来，并不好办。虽然他们有足够的信心以逸待劳，但是里应外合的事，谁知道呢。吴人的恨意，便是一点余烬也能引燃死灰。

“子禽，”伯嚭款款地向文种耳畔吹气，“我们是一条船上的人。”

——谁跟你是一条船了。文种狠狠瞪了他一眼，斥道：“你且收敛些。今日的越国已非会稽之时了。”

伯嚭的笑容不太友善了，“子禽，伍子胥才死了几年哪。”

他似真似假地叹了半声，眼珠往城楼上一瞟，惫懒的神色如浮云散去，透出狰狞：

“他当初的判断是二十年。”

勾践等不了二十年。他既然打下了吴国，就没准备再还给夫差。文种向他禀报伯嚭之事时，勾践原本是不想见的，是范蠡从容进言道：“大王，两国交战，不绝来使。”

文种忽地心生感激。他自知与伯嚭过从甚密，有的话不便出口。勾践微微颔首，抚摩着凭几上的雕饰，手指生满了茧子，完全感受不到其中的精巧。他抬眼望着殿外那个身影，讥讽道：“夫差很会选人。”

伯嚭提着衣襟，穿过武士交戟而立的台阶，目不斜视走进大殿，俯身行下礼去。勾践只盯着他不语，直到伯嚭觉得两膝发酸，才倨傲地发问：“夫差派你来，还有什么话说？”

越国臣子心照不宣，只等着看笑话。他们对这个中饱私囊的太宰轻蔑已久。伯嚭扬起头来，未语先笑：

“大王劳师远降，寡君未能亲迎，深感怠慢，故遣微臣拜上，先为三军洗尘，待黄池事毕，再尽地主之谊。”

“好大口气。”勾践嗤道，不紧不慢地拢着目光，要将伯嚭那张胖脸剐出几道口子来，“直说吧，是降是战？”

“狐死首丘，臣未闻束甲厉兵而屈膝者。”伯嚭的对答中有了苦涩，但那苦是淡定的，跌入甜腻的唇枪舌剑间，反而勾起几分清明来，“尺土寸封，子女玉帛，凡大王之所爱，寡君敢布腹心，量句吴之物力，耀王师于春秋。两地烽烟久扰，和平不易。乞大王念人心所向，许吾行成。”

“人心”两字刺得勾践眼睛一缩，脊梁骨上便像挨了一鞭，劈头喝断：“大胆！”

伯嚭今天的胆子大得惊人，寸寸紧逼：“昔檇李之难，咎在贵国。寡君不以先君事行诛，释越之上下，礼先壹饭。今大王不念会稽之德，弃义背盟，绝人之嗣，将何以对天下？且晋侯已与寡君有质，曰：‘好恶同之。’伏望三思。”

众人闻言变色。勾践的手指掐入凭几，“你在威胁寡人？”

“臣不敢。臣只是在恳求大王，审时度势，重修旧好。”伯嚭的语气里带着焦灼的讨好，然而这种示弱只会火上浇油。

“呵。”勾践冷笑失声，“夫差无道，视我君臣细民如犬马，何好可言？汝掉三寸之舌，虚言诡说，宁不睹吾剑之利！”

越国的铸剑技术是最好的。往年频频向吴国进贡，府库中寒芒尽射，将活跃的飞蛾都钉死在了墙上。伯嚭觑着瞋目按剑的左右，正色道：

“臣请以身试剑。只恐臣一死，晋吴联军将挥师南下，将越地杀得寸草不留！”

可想而知地，勾践怒了，“来人！”

“大王息怒。”文种及时出列。勾践却不肯给他这个面子，警告的眼神比剑光还冷，“文卿？”仿佛他再多说一句便要雷霆大作。

但文种不曾就此打住，反是搴裳跪落，“大王圣明，杀一人而不能杜天下之口，贤主不为也。且吴师尚在，势成骑虎，倘夫差尽起哀兵来犯，臣恐于军不利。姑苏——毕竟是吴人之地哪。”

两膝着地的那一刻，文种不无悲哀地想：他又一次以这样的姿势与伯嚭比肩了。昔日在会稽，伯嚭已察夫差争霸中原之心，又贪图重贿，瞒着伍子胥将他引入了中军帐。费了无数的口舌，终于从虎口中保下了越国。

然而这一切是有代价的。

“文卿对寡人很没信心啊。”勾践好整以暇地说，“莫非伐吴七术也只是心血来潮？还是说……”他面色一凛，“休要危言耸听。寡人可不想怀疑你。”

文种无言以对，心里像填入了一团荆棘，痛得此起彼伏。勾践在吴为奴三年，受尽折辱；而他自己在越代君牧民，战战兢兢。如今勾践大仇得报，怎么可能不计前嫌？

他不怕死。但是就这么了结，他不甘心。伯嚭跪在他身后一步之外，眼波只在地上流转，竟是隐隐有了些悠哉。没人知道那是为什么。

范蠡不得不出来启奏了：“大王，请恕文大夫忠言逆耳之过。”

“你也如此说？”勾践诧道。

“越国尚无灭吴之力。”范蠡顿首，语气毫不让步，“臣不敢令大王涉险。”

勾践眼中滑过一抹失落，似炽烈的阳光跌碎在地，“寡人岁岁谋吴，深入腹地，牺牲甚巨，怎忍半途而废？”

“大王勿怪。凡人事必将与天地相参，然后乃可以成功。今天未绝吴，不如暂许行成，以待来日。”范蠡娓娓相劝，一锤定音，“吴自今亦不振矣。”

勾践缄默良久。他望着殿外的水光山色，再看着两位大臣鬓边的华发，一狠心，“罢了。”

殿中的气氛轻松下来。伯嚭膝行向前，呈上礼单。勾践提出了很苛刻的条件，伯嚭一一应承。众人不由腹诽：早作卑辞厚礼，何必白刃相见？事毕，范文二人送他出去。伯嚭摄衣称谢：

“多蒙大夫救我一命。”他恭恭敬敬地作揖，半点也不像是开玩笑。

范蠡毫不客气地顶回去，“子禽从井救人，实属不智。寡君许成，以为太宰之惠。吾子行矣！”

伯嚭赔着笑脸，将难堪吞下了，搓着手道：“非我得寸进尺，只是还有一事，正要相求……”

文种飞快地瞥了范蠡一眼，抢在僚友之前答话：“什么事？”

“太子的遗骨，不能曝露于外。”伯嚭一霎肃然。

太子友下葬时已是黄昏。那年轻的头颅从城楼上取下，与几爿血染的盔甲一起，埋在了胥溪旁。这条运河亦是伍子胥当年奉阖闾之命，率百工开凿，沟通长江、太湖，便利漕运。波光粼粼，映得人们脸上一派灿烂，而只有涉水直上中原时，才知道这一工程的意义。

伯嚭看着士兵填完土，忽地开口，“你们把伍子胥的头弄到哪儿去了？”

“这个很重要么？”文种反问道。

伯噽居然轻喟一声。

他是不会告诉文种的，南下前夫差气急败坏地训道：“是你担保勾践绝无异心，现在你去给寡人谈判吧。不然，赐给伍子胥的属镂剑就留给你了！”

那一瞬伯嚭的感受竟是：糟蹋了。

光华烂烂的属镂剑，吹毛立断，只沾过一个人的血，锋锐已大不如前。夫差惜剑不惜人。他从不认为自己会跟伍子胥一个死法。

三十多年前飞来横祸，他效仿伍子胥逃到吴国，也曾立志要杀回楚国去，一雪冤仇。伍子胥待他毫无保留，一力举荐他做了太宰。他主内政，他便率军远征。五战入郢，天下谁不侧目。后来年齿渐长，角色对调，一样完成得相当出色。不说居功至伟，亦是功不可没。

从什么时候起，他们竟至于剑拔弩张，你死我活？

是越人拨起的火。这火不是燎原之火，却是阴惨惨直捣腹心，吞噬着君臣间的信任。夫差到底逼杀了国之栋梁。哀哉百年辛苦身，只落得尸沉江底无处寻：

“树吾墓槚，槚可材也。吴其亡乎！三年，其始弱矣。盈必毁，天之道也。”

而若是伍子胥还活着，是否就没有他卑躬求人的一天？

这样的感情，文种怎么会懂。

“办完了事就走吧。”文种沉声催促道。吴越之间已彻底撕破脸，下一次见面，就是血溅五步。

“鸠占鹊巢——你倒撵我走？”伯嚭不慌不忙，错身而过，几句清歌在文种耳边不断游走：

“既见君子，不我遐弃。鲂鱼赪尾，王室如燬。”

然而下一刻他已经跳上了船。从人解缆，一篙远去。伯嚭的长笑和摇摇的暮色一样不真实：

“谢大夫救姑苏全城百姓！”

徒留文种一人在无边的黑暗中，酸风贯眼，星辉满衣。

范蠡匆匆赶到。文种未及施礼，先被他抓住小臂。出入石室三年不皱眉的范少伯，难得地忧心忡忡，“子禽，你不能再与伯嚭接触了。他会毁了你。”

你看看死去的伍子胥，看看现在的大王啊。

可是这些事总得有人去做。文种神情凝重，故作轻松，“少伯多虑了。”

只要保住你一个人干净就行了。

范蠡慢慢撒了手，只是摇头。

“今日事发仓促，大王必然垂询你我。此地不宜久留。”文种温言道。范蠡嗔怪地瞅了他一眼，“走吧。”

勾践果然在宫中等他们。因着心里不痛快，多喝了几杯，脸上浮现出那种凶猛的酡红，两颊加倍地凹陷进去，像是岩上的秃鹰。他已经不是檇李战场上那个身先士卒的青年了，岁月将他的苦心孤诣酿成色味俱佳的鸩酒。

文种范蠡联袂觐见。勾践不耐地免了两人的礼，便道：“寡人与夫差不共戴天，岂能如此作罢！”

文种向前告罪，“吴中元气大伤，夫差亦不过苟延残喘，早晚定为大王所获。”

“早晚？”勾践嘲弄地学了一句，话转尖锐，“寡人便忍得，只怕死去的父老乡亲也等不得！”

范蠡的眼睫像刀子似的抖了一下。文种默然，须臾道：“臣有一计。”

他一字一句下得狠辣，俨然还是那个献蒸粟之计的人才，“伯噽既云‘子女玉帛，从君所欲’，我军正可迁走吴中劳力，空乏其城。”

勾践这才露出点和悦的神色来。范蠡亦没有反对的理由，只能稍作回旋，“我军战后不足五万，而吴人倍于我。一时恐难以归顺……”

勾践连辩都懒得辩，分明不再凌厉，却教人胆战心惊：

“那便杀了。”

千里之外的黄池，已领略了淮上的秋意。吴王的大纛孤零零立在原野上，虚张声势。

“这……也是和谈的条件？”夫差竭力使自己的声音听上去冷静一些，可谁都看得出，他已是火冒三丈。

勾践的报复来得如此之快。伯噽免冠伏地，“微臣岂敢擅专！”

越人尽徙吴中青壮，不从者立毙刀下，城中三日不见炊烟。夫差只觉得浑身的骨头都被拆了，完全撑不起霸主的衣冠。而这个巧取豪夺来的虚名竟不能给他半分慰藉。盛怒之下，指着伯嚭唾骂不止：

“你办事竟如此不力！”

“臣罪当诛。”伯嚭的第二句对答已经不似刚才那么慌乱了。他双手交叠于前，规规矩矩地以额触之，却浑然不像是坐以待毙。

夫差红着眼睛，咬牙切齿地瞪了他一会儿，高声道：“传令！”

左右齐应。夫差攥紧了腰间宝剑，面上浮现出可怖的杀气，“三军伐宋，尽杀其男子而囚其妇人，以泄吾心头之恨！”

宋吴本为姻亲。夫差为太子时，聘宋女为妃，现已过世多年。夫差好色，嫔嫱媵御俱备；宋女无子，故不得宠，养太子友聊解膝下之虚。而今太子友尸骨未寒，夫差便将矛头指向宋国。众将瞠目结舌，无人敢谏。唯有伯嚭跪在地上，微微抬头，“大王不可。”

还敢来捋虎须啊。夫差掉头怒喝：“你住口！”

“宋虽疲弱，乃四战之地。”伯嚭再拜，固执己见，“我军久出，人心思变，可胜也，而弗能居也。臣受先君垂怜、大王错爱，方敢执事于吴。人主不因怒兴师，望大王详察。”

这话却恍若伍子胥一个口气。那声声“先王”，唤不起夫差半点醒悟。几个机警的大臣胸中已是翻江倒海。

夫差周身一震，掣出剑一步迫前，挑着伯嚭的下巴，口里喃喃道：“寡人对你言听计从，你却陷寡人于这般田地……”怨毒的眼神不知何时已飘向了别处。剑脊的清光像水纹一般漾开去，要置人于灭顶之灾。

命悬咫尺，伯嚭仍不为所动，泰然道出了夫差想提却最不敢提的名字：

“倘子胥在世，亦作此说。”

那时他们还算僚友。

五月的檇李，梅雨如梳如篦，树头的果实若没被采摘，就在暑热中大模大样地烂下去，啪的坠地。乘丧兴师，兵败如山倒。吴军在边界丢掉了所有的荣耀，以及，那尊贵的半个脚趾。憾恨弥漫在队伍中，刻骨的厉誓渐渐沦为呓语。

伍子胥从国中奔赴陉地迎灵，悲悔莫名地问他：左军赶到时，大王是否已经罹难了？

伯嚭一直记得伍子胥的大恸。那是被炮烙了的人在炎气相逼下，用炙哑的喉咙发出的最后嘶喊。泪水还没倾泻而出，已经被痛楚熬干了。于是那萧然的白发下憔悴的眼窝中，就只剩两团鬼火。为着这一次没劝住，他在余生一谏再谏。隳肝沥胆的结果，便是送了自己的性命。

“夫齐、鲁譬诸疾，疥癣也，岂能涉江、淮而与我争此地哉？将必越实有吴土。”闭目钳口，他做不到。

“新王比不得先王。”曾几何时，伯嚭也告诫过他。伍子胥的回答是：“日暮途远，敢为身计？”

抱歉，我不是你。伯嚭冷眼看着夫差又一次扬长而去，随手拈起越国的礼单。

东海的珍珠硕大无朋，西山的良木塞满了沟渎，被发跣足的女子妍姿巧笑，眉目传情：是你的，全是你的。所有的奢靡之夜，都只是——暂存在这里。

正如他的项上人头。

剑抵在喉间，怎么都刺不下去。夫差颤声恨道：“提他作甚！”眼眶里似要滴出血来。王孙骆急转上前，“大王若杀伯嚭，是为二子胥也。恐朝中人人自危。我军久出，无意再战……”越说声音越小。

“——罢了！”夫差极不情愿地松了口。伯嚭起身时睃了王孙骆一眼，却并不是感激。

此时在会稽，文种麻木地望着沦为编氓的吴人，再回想起伯嚭当日的强颜干求，恍如隔世。他没有让那种潮水般的情绪涌上来，只是掉头去与范蠡搭话：

“大王留恋姑苏的繁华，已经很难在陋室住下去了。”

范蠡点了点头，又摇摇头，“不会再要多久了。”他落落地看向文种的眼睛，对方抿紧了嘴，按下一抹苦笑。

是他自己，一点点将灵魂抵押了出去。

“后来呢？”孩子们痴缠着。

长者平静的脸上忽显悷然。仿佛那不是几百年的英雄故垒，就是与他们朝夕相关的人事一样。

月亮晃晃悠悠地爬到了头顶，太胖了，呼哧呼哧喘着粗气。长者好一会儿没有说话，手里的蕉叶下意识地垂落。孩子们你捏我一把，我扯你一下，都屏住了呼吸。

“后来啊……”

围城之战，无论攻守双方，都是惨烈非常。期间晋国使者楚隆象征性地来了一次，穿过残垣烽火，转达赵襄子的力不能及。越军亦象征性地中止了进攻。

“君王丰采如旧。”楚隆望着昔日的霸主插翅难飞，心生哀凉。夫差明知对方的怜悯，却微笑得宜：

“寡人不佞，不能事越，怕是要辜负了赵卿的盛情。”

越国君臣再一次登上姑苏的城墙，已堪堪过了九年。勾践比先前更瘦了，颧骨高耸，眼睛却亮得出奇。倘若有人见过深山里几天没扑到食的饿狼，就是这副样子。

文种沿着熟悉的官道往太庙去。夫差最后的请求就像他的国书一样，被践踏在十一月的冻土上。勾践下令平毁吴国宗庙，夫差随即自刎。火开始烧起来了，贪婪地舔着天空。文种看见伯噽立在台阶的最高一级望着他，衣袍被风鼓起，眼睛里有点凄惶。

烟越发大了，在廊庙间欣然起舞。文种一边呛得直咳嗽，一边指挥士兵去拖那个不着四六的太宰，“下来！殉国还轮不到你！”

“吴国亡了，我罪无可赦。”伯嚭脸上黑一块红一块，干巴巴地回答。

你是咎由自取。文种一言不发。耳畔充斥着吴人的哀号，是他们预料之内的成功。心上早已糊了一层又一层硬壳，看不出本来的颜色。可是有人轻轻一撮，那层壳就裂了。狐兔之悲么？他说不清楚。

伍子胥的寄子于齐撕去了夫差最后一丝恻隐，也断绝了同僚的后路。没有人敢再触龙鳞，为家人做打算了。伯嚭一缕白发颓然滑落，口气软了几分：

“文大夫，如果可以……算了。”

火在他们身后，肆意张扬，在冬日的江南打出一片令人胆寒的酷热。苦成、计倪双双来到，“伯太宰，大王召见。”

文种正要开口，苦成抢先道：“大王有令，命我等处理此间事务。”

伯嚭挺了挺腰杆，将各种意味不明的目光全盘照收，昂然离去。

半个时辰后，改换朝服的文种跨入了大殿。勾践在等他，似笑非笑地，“文卿多劳。”

地上很干净。过于干净了，就显得刻意。文种记得九年前的那天不是这样。当时的地砖是蒙尘的，被一个人的口角锋芒划得支离破碎。可他纵有再多疑虑，也只能躬身祝道：“赖大王洪福。”

勾践在座上换了个更舒服的姿势，“那伯嚭家里还有什么人？”

“老妻已死，内宠庶子不计其数，皆在韶龄。”侍卫如实回答。

“送下去与他作伴吧。”勾践轻描淡写地说，一脸鄙夷，“如此不忠不义之辈，何以为臣！”

文种用力掐了一下自己的手心。不情之请，他终是辜负了。 

“请你来，是为另一件事。”勾践脸上的笑容一点一滴凝固，“吾观范卿有挂冠之意。”

文种骇然，想都不想就替范蠡声辩：“少伯与大王曾共患难，不至于此。”

“是么。”勾践的语气听不出任何波动。天阴得很快，像是有人亲手为吴国落幕。君臣二人的表情就在光线中黯淡下去，直到相对无言。

勾践在姑苏一直待到次年二月。班师回国打水路走，行至吴江，波澜如山如怒，几乎不曾将船舶拍碎。越军从不记得还有这一道鬼门关。勾践衣衫尽湿，立足不稳，索性箕坐在甲板上。计倪满脸是水、发髻散乱地赶来禀报：

“大王受惊了。臣问过土人，说是春汛。每年八月，还有更汹涌的秋汛。”

“什么时候开始的？”勾践恼道。

“十年前，我军破吴后那个秋天，便有了。”计倪小心翼翼地解释，“据说，是伍子胥作祟。”

勾践猛然睁大了眼睛。他张着嘴，先是仰面向天，莫知所以，既而幽幽叹道：“孤魂野鬼，不安生哪——”

风浪一叠又一叠，无休止地打来。勾践奋然起身，迎着势不可当的水雾，下令：“吴越已为一体，忠臣烈士，自当享祭。便于胥山建祠，岁祀之，以安三江之民。”他环顾群臣，“具体工程，文卿去办吧。”

“是。”文种垂下眼帘。江风过耳，势如奔马，呜喑不绝。

伍相祠竣工时已经是秋天了。文种率众来谒，一尊身长丈二的雕像跃入眼帘：右手持简，左手按剑，目光坚毅，昂首直视远方。从者无不震惊：太像了啊……文种有些懊悔。

当天晚上他辗转难寐，各种奇怪的声音不断撞击着鼓膜。时而是深山的伐木工人，被繁重的劳役压折了腰，匍匐在地，“惑其心志，使作宫室以罄其财，杀敌一千，自损八百啊。”时而又是早年送出国门的美人，血污蛾眉，嘤嘤质问：“妾奉王命入吴，以色乱之。今大夫功成，妾有何辜？”

死去的吴人与越人，从窗户外争先恐后地爬进来，占领了他的斗室。鬼影幢幢中，唯有范蠡大声疾呼：“子禽你听我一言……”

他下意识地伸出手去，却怎么也挽不住他离去的衣袂，“少伯！且住！”

魇醒时，冷汗侵衣。

文种翻身下榻，唤来亲随，“范大夫走了几时？”

“算路程，已出了越境。”亲随端详着他的面孔，“家主气色不佳，可要请医官来看？”

文种唉了一声，“不必。”他提笔告病，字仍是端端正正。这么多年他辅佐勾践，从未逾矩。可这一天，偏偏想任性一回。

“倘无脉案，恐大王猜疑。”亲随犹自坚持。文种心如明镜，“下去吧。”

夜来记得最真切的一句，却是伍子胥的坦然相告，“感君杯酒相奠。然瘗骨之德，私也；沼吴之恨，公也。”

在劫难逃。

以至于属镂送到他手上，文种竟是含泪笑了。

雨泼天泼地，仿佛无边的东海倒了个个儿。风摇撼着每一户的屋檐，穿堂而过。文种捧着剑，一步步踉跄着没入了水中。

“啪。”一枚松塔掉落在地。长者恰到好处地掐断了故事，往最近那个孩子肩上轻轻一拍，“今天就讲到这儿。”孩子们依依不舍地爬起来，嚷道：“阿翁明天再来啊。”

长者笑了笑，等所有人都离开后，振衣起身，往会稽西山麓走去。他腿脚很轻便，顷刻便到了山顶。

天上的云完全散开了，照见海角的寂寞。薜荔葱茏，兰草舒展，环绕着一方高坟。长者久久凝视着碑文，月光下的侧颜皎如明玉。

——越大夫文种墓。

他折下一柄松枝，庄重地放在了绣满青苔的碑前。

2015年5月


End file.
